


【幸越】非典型ABO（正文＋第一人称番外）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Yukimura, M/M, Omega Ryouma, Other, omega - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: OOC，村A越O，原著向，村哭包A加念诗之王。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 24





	【幸越】非典型ABO（正文＋第一人称番外）

非典型abo

龙马几乎是被仁王和柳生打横搬过来的，比起邀请，龙马更倾向将这称之为绑架——他刚踏出网球场，就被仁王抓住手腕扯了过去，他连网球包都还没来得及背。“失礼了，很抱歉，青学的各位。”柳生只来得及留下了这句话，便跟着仁王他们不见了踪影，事情发展的迅速令青学的各位都没反应过来，片刻后，球场炸了锅。  
“小不点被抢走了！”菊丸嚷道。  
“追！”桃城吼道，他和菊丸一高一低，各自摆好起跑姿势，正准备一鼓作气冲上去将龙马抢回来。手冢掏出手机，看了一眼，举起一只手：“安静。”他说，球场内顿时鸦雀无声。  
“立海大的真田找越前有私事，我们的训练继续。”手冢说，自从他将重心放在职业网球后，网球部鲜有他的身影，他仅有的这么几次出现在大家看来格外重要。  
“有私事也不能就这么抢走小不点啊。”菊丸嘟囔着。不二在一旁，脸上挂着高深莫测的微笑，正如平时一样，但在菊丸看来，不二嘴角的微笑弧度古怪异常。  
“和真田没关系，”不二说，“和幸村君倒是有关系。”

这是一个大宅子，刚踏进大门，龙马怀疑他的眼睛被各种各样玲琅满目的植物以及花朵给填满了，龙马倒回去看了眼门牌——幸村宅——后，便立刻习惯了眼前的景象，这个家和幸村精市带给他的感觉是一样的，欧式，新古典，植物，他无法理解的所谓艺术，还有海。龙马踏进玄关，还以为自己踏进了一片由烈酒、森林和鲜花浸泡而成的大海里，他一踏进去，便翻搅了这片海，引起滔天的海啸，海水浓稠粘腻，海啸是半凝固的啫喱，它砸在龙马身上，像座铁山，压碎了龙马所剩不多的理智，龙马腿一软，差点没瘫在地上，他扶着玄关的柜子，他的身子软绵绵的，像是被迫泡在胶状，刺鼻又透着甜香的海水里，他半蜷着，一声刺耳的尖啸声从他耳朵窜动到他的胃里，仔细一听，那其实是隐约的呜咽声。  
“怎么回事？”他出离愤怒。立海大众人聚集在客厅里，半是同情，半是释然的看着他，沙发上坐着真田，他用冰袋捂着眼，另一只眼正阴沉的盯着龙马，他的嘴上也有一块新鲜的伤口，柳用镊子夹着医用棉花，正帮他处理。  
“幸村发情了。”真田嘶声说，他的脸因疼痛而扭曲起来，使得本来严肃的面庞更加凶狠狰狞了。真田这句话将龙马破碎的理智拼了回来，他回过神，发现自己汗津津，湿淋淋，整个人能拧出水。  
“他不是alpha吗？”龙马冷冷地问。  
“他是，但不是一般的alpha，”柳说，“我只耳闻过，但没想到会发生在自己身边。”  
“你们可以内部消化，比如切原——”  
“你这小子在给老子胡说八道些什么！”切原吼道。他看上去烦躁不安，眼睛泛红，整个人处在诡异的热潮里。他需要一个alpha。龙马脑内理智的部分这么告诉他。  
“我们试过了，”柳说，“结果惨烈，你现在看到在弦一郎身上的伤口只是一小部分，我们等会还要把他带到医院好好检查，精市踹他身上的那几脚一点也没留情。”  
“我们知道部长已经和一个人有一腿了，”丸井说，他没有吹泡泡糖，整个人无精打采，“都没想到是你啊，越前。”  
“你的名字折磨了我们一天。”仁王用他自己的方式说。他声音虚弱，龙马环视一圈，其他人也显得十分疲惫。为了阻挡幸村精市的过激行为，他们都出了不少力。龙马只得勉强自己站起来。  
“你们……”桑原犹豫着，将大家的疑问吐露了出来。龙马没有回答，这是去年的事情了，并不是什么美好的回忆。换句话说，他和幸村精市之间的相处就没怎么美好过。

越前龙马和幸村精市相识于越前龙马国一时的全国大赛总决赛，在最后关头，龙马用6:4的比分，为青春学院摘下了全国第一的胜利果实，创造了奇迹，粉碎了幸村所处的名校立海大附中的全国三联霸计划。虽然幸村在比赛结束后还能风度翩翩的与龙马握手，并说一些“恭喜越前君，下次我们来快乐的打网球”之类的客套话，但龙马知道，他和幸村之间的梁子在比赛结果尘埃落定的那刻便结下了。  
这从日后他们相处的时候便能感受的出来，他们之间总弥漫着一股诡异的尴尬气氛，存在着奇怪的比较和竞争。小到日常碰面打招呼，大到球场隔网相见，他们都互相看不顺眼。站在龙马的角度，幸村精市这人的本质很残酷也很现实，那张比大部分女孩子都漂亮的面孔根本无法掩盖他性格本身的锋芒和傲慢。至于幸村，他在龙马面前，总想试着证明一些什么，比如他会叫龙马小弟弟或小朋友，然后力图让龙马认同他的看法与观念，再比如他自龙马夸赞他鱼刺剃的干净后，会故意在龙马面前展现他那“剔除烤鱼鱼刺”的技术，还会说类似于“让小朋友剃干净烤鱼鱼刺确实挺困难”之类的话试着惹龙马生气。大部分时候，龙马当耳旁风那样过去了，但有时候说的过分了，龙马会端起餐盘直接走人。  
和幸村不一样，龙马并不想在幸村身上证明什么，幸村是他的前辈，他攀上高峰的一个小阻碍，是他人生旅途上的一块石子，他从来不把他打败过的对手放在心上，他的目光只追随更强的人和更远的目标。至日后在青少年巡回资格赛中遇到幸村，龙马才稍微转变了一点对幸村的看法，那时候幸村似乎从国中的病痛中缓了过来，他更高了，整个人也长开了些，年龄的增长在原本柔和的外表上添了几丝凌厉的气质。接下来的两年，龙马彻底领会到健康状态下的幸村是有多么难缠，他的体力似乎取之不尽用之不竭，每次结束和幸村的比赛，他都怀疑自己是一条被浪拍在沙滩，烈日干烤的小鱼。他为此也苦恼过，但最终都会归咎于年龄和体力训练不够的问题。  
他当时笃定的认为，他日后一定会是beta，他已经过了分化的年龄了，但他身上风平浪静，什么也没有，他也感受不到另外两个性别的人和他有什么区别，直到他那次和幸村精市结束了第六次他们在正式场合的交锋。龙马那段时间正在断断续续的发烧，身子忽冷忽热。他知道他这样的身体状况对上体力充沛的幸村不可能有什么好结果，但他还是上场了，结局正如他想象的那样，幸村以大比分轻松夺得了胜利，对于龙马来说，胜利就是他没倒在球场上。  
只是他和幸村握手时，他感到幸村僵了一下，随后，幸村做了一个从未有过的举动，他紧紧地抱住龙马，他的怀抱是潮湿的海洋，是雨中的沙滩，是灰色的花丛。龙马陷了进去，他似乎听到幸村提醒他找医务人员拿点抑制剂，龙马不清楚幸村说的是不是这话。他的低烧当时正在发作，在幸村回到更衣室时，他仍迷糊地躺在更衣室的长凳上，球员们体贴的给他让了个位置，由于南次郎的放养教育，像这样的比赛，龙马一直没有陪同人员，大事小事都是自己搞定。  
人们来了又走，最后只剩下了他和幸村。幸村蹲在一旁，低声唤着他，声音倒是很温和，没有了之前遇上时的那股隐隐的戾气，他听着这一声又一声的呼唤，身上的热度聚成一大股热潮，哗啦一下从体内涌出来，把他烫化了，融成铁浆。他扯住幸村的衣摆，难受的眼泪不住的往下掉，幸村对他来说冷冰冰的，他碰一下，便会凝固一点。他知道，只要幸村嵌进他的身体，他就能恢复过来了。他为此不停的在哀求幸村，软趴趴的，浑身的骨头像被抽掉了。这离他所期待的差的太远了，他脑子里仅有的那么一丝清醒的地方维持着一点希望，希望幸村在沉默和他的呜咽中能体会到他对此真正的抗拒。  
幸村还是答应了，他将龙马拉进沐浴室，挑断了龙马最后那丝希望。他可能听到了龙马内心深处真正的呼唤，也可能没有。不过他留了个余地，没有真正标记龙马，而是把那些液体抹在了龙马的腹部，生殖腔的位置，幸村吮了龙马的腺体好一会儿，手指在腹部那摩挲了很久，好像那些液体能从皮肤表层渗进去，从而真正的标记龙马。那是另一种层面的标记。这个猜想让龙马对幸村多了一层顾虑，对于幸村事后的一些示好，他实在无法习惯，总觉得那些温柔表象的背后是一把把剔骨刀。  
这件事后，他们开始有了一点邮件往来，内容无非是分化后需要注意的事项与那天的事情两人就当没发生过，在这件事，他们也有竞争，他们比起了谁的邮件遣词造句更书面官方，客气礼貌，最后幸村以他扎实的国学功底赢下了这场暗地里的竞争，而龙马已经快被这些敬语恶心的快吐了。当然，最让他难过的，还是他的性别从他一直认为的beta分化为了omega，第一个知道这件事的还是幸村精市，这位恶趣味和不二周助几乎不相上下的立海大网球部部长。  
到了U17集训，龙马又遇到了幸村，他震惊的发现自己对幸村的怀抱很是留恋，这会让他想起他的童年，他家附近的沙滩和他以前见过的一片薰衣草田。他只能躲开幸村，似乎是察觉到龙马的意图，幸村也采取了同样的方式。好几次，他们互相视而不见，后来有一天他们迎面照上，实在无法躲过，那时的幸村抓着一叠资料，面若冰霜，眼睛底下隐隐浮着乌青，脸上有着掩不住的憔悴与疲惫，整个人看上去心烦意乱，话里的戾气相比之前见到的任何一次都重：“真是好久不见啊，小朋友，我可真没想到你还会屈身驾临日本队呢，说来也奇怪，参加U17都有一段时间了，我们却没来得及好好叙下旧。”  
龙马悬着的心放下了，幸村这样浑身带刺的态度反而让他更加习惯，他背着球包，仰着头，目不斜视的经过幸村，走前还甩了一句：“是因为你还差得远呢，前辈。”  
话刚说完，他又以为自己来到了湿润的沙滩，天空是海洋，在他头上悬而未落，龙马顶着这山呼海啸的信息素压制，努力挺到了晚上。凌晨，他崩溃了，他把自己缩在卫生间，在发情热的阵阵折磨下流着泪给幸村发了邮件，打了电话，幸村没有睡，这又是让龙马惊讶的一个地方，这解释了幸村那憔悴和疲惫的脸色是因为什么了。挂断电话后，龙马陷入了焦灼又漫长的等待中，他的脑袋和身体都像一团浆糊，他被幸村那头鸢尾花色的头发和大海般的怀抱完全占据了，那是他这段时间的渴望和梦境，幸村的那个未完成的标记还是生效了。  
幸村没有给龙马带来怀抱，而是给龙马带了点抑制剂和一个阻碍信息素的项圈，还有避孕药，像是早已做好准备了。安顿好这一切后，他将龙马带到了医务室，让龙马一个晚上都沐浴在他的荷尔蒙下，第二天，幸村找了个理由，带着包裹严实的龙马离开了集训，在市中心找了个旅馆，开始了真正对龙马的安抚。  
那是龙马的一场噩梦，到现在，龙马都认为那是幸村的报复。幸村争强好胜在这次性事中表现的淋漓尽致，他会一点点的将他的信息素与荷尔蒙释放出来，越积越多，让本来不堪一击的龙马因为天性，在短暂的挣扎过后便完全陷入了对幸村身体的狂热当中。他跪在幸村的面前，赤裸的下身汁水淋漓，抽噎着答应了幸村趁机提出的一个个无理要求，他不知道幸村这些疯狂的要求都是从哪看来的，对于龙马来说，这都是在摧毁他的人格和自尊，欲望和天性的驱使却令他甘之如饴，最后，他整个人被幸村操进床里，他的舌头变得柔软，像小猫咪，舔弄着幸村的手指和嘴唇，原来参杂的一些咒骂和反抗已经变成了断断续续的呻吟与迎合。“求我标记你，越前。”幸村最后这样要求。他止住了动作，掐住了龙马能够释放的地方，把龙马置于一个不上不下的地方。龙马知道自己只要摇头，忍一会儿，就能熬过去。幸村的阴茎正一点点地磨着他生殖腔入口的那块软肉，这又酸又软的快感让他琥珀般的双眼更加涣散，里面的几丝清明被完全埋没了。  
“不……”龙马拼尽全力，发出了一声小小的抗议。幸村掐着他的脖子，身下的动作侵略性更强了，脸上的表情却带着怜悯与不舍：“让我标记你吧，越前，你撑不住的。”  
“不……不要……求……求你了……”龙马还绷着一点理智，“不要标记，幸村前辈……”  
他看到幸村的嘴角露出一抹又凉又苦的笑容，将那根恐怖的玩意儿从他体内一点点的抽了出来，龙马抓着幸村的手臂，万般舍不得，他还是很喜欢被填满的滋味的，与此同时，幸村也松开了他的阴茎，他射了出来，到达了一个小小的高潮。还没等他缓过来，他被幸村翻了一个身，摁在枕头上，又重新操了进去，他在剧烈的疼痛和极致的快乐下，那个鸢尾花丛和烈酒般的海水完全填满了龙马的身心。幸村突破了生殖腔，咬破了龙马的腺体，将他的精液和信息素释放在龙马体内。  
清醒后的龙马对幸村精市这个决定大为震怒，可是他什么也改变不了，这场较量中，幸村精市取得了最终的胜利。这次的U17集训真正变成了龙马的噩梦。他被迫陷入了对幸村的迷恋与服从，在众人面前，幸村待他更加冷漠，对别人却更加体贴温柔，要是龙马和别的alpha走的稍微近一些，他就会利用自己的性别优势和一些小方法，让龙马那一日过的如坐针毡。龙马还没办法离开，因为幸村并没有完全解决他的发情热，他渴望幸村的抚慰和占有，为了得到幸村的一次抚慰，他什么都愿意做。那段日子，他恨不得24小时都黏着幸村，他是幸村的一只小母狗，他流干了他所有的眼泪，还差点被搞大了肚子。直到他哥哥龙雅发现了他的不对劲，他越过幸村的控制，强行给龙马塞了抑制药丸，这才让龙马真正缓过这次的发情热。  
最可怕的是，除了龙雅，没有一个人发现他和幸村的这层关系。

龙马被立海众人——除了真田——又拉又扯，强行推向幸村的房间门口，幸村的信息素堆积在那里，浓稠的像团泥浆，仔细听，龙马还能听见房间里隐约传来啜泣声。柳敲了敲门：“精市，我们把越前君带来了。”  
门内的啜泣声停下来了，里面传来了什么东西被推动的声音，像是一把椅子。  
龙马定了定神，幸村的信息素并没有像之前那样，能把他迷的七荤八素，让他全身心都充满着对幸村的渴望了，只要他愿意，他能拔腿离开。他也这么做了。切原连忙拉住他：“越前你要干嘛！”  
“回青学。”  
话音刚落，房间内“咚”的传来什么东西落在地上的声音，同时还有一声泣音：“——小朋友他真的不要我了……”  
龙马觉得自己脑袋都大了，白眼差点没翻上天。丸井见状立马扯过龙马，冲房间喊：“没有，越前还在！”然后使劲掐住龙马胳膊上的肉，“前辈！”龙马哀嚎一声，被掐的龇牙咧嘴，脑袋却清醒了。把手被幸村转了几下，门砰砰地响了两声，“龙马！不——放我出去！”幸村在门内喊道，随后又一边哭，一边喃着些什么，龙马有点听不清，而立海众人的表情就像见了鬼似的。  
“……龙马，我的生命之光，欲念之火，我的罪恶我的灵魂，龙马，我黑暗中的月亮，你的眼里包藏落日与曙光，像狂风暴雨的黄昏那样散发着清香，……”  
“《洛丽塔》。”柳生说。  
“还有波德莱尔。”柳补充道。  
“他这样念叨你一整天了，越前。”桑原说，切原在一旁急的直跳脚：“你们不是地下情人吗，越前，你快去安慰部长啊！”  
龙马差点笑了：“地下情人，谁说的？”  
“精市，”仁王说，“我们猜的。”  
“不，我们不是，”龙马说，“所以他怎样都和我没关系。”  
“你们不是一对，你不喜欢他？”丸井看上去很震惊，“可是……精市他喜欢你，而且你们还……那个了啊！”  
“他标记我并不代表喜欢我。”龙马耐着性子解释着，他实在不想在这个地方待下去了，每多待一秒，他内心的煎熬就多一秒。他恨幸村精市，很生气，但同时他还是会同情，那种理智丧失的渴求他也曾有过，尽管罪魁祸首就是幸村精市。见丸井不说话，龙马掰开他的手，他真的该回去了。但柳用钥匙打开房间门，切原抓过龙马，接过钥匙，把龙马甩了进去，再用钥匙锁上门，动作一气呵成，不给龙马一丝反抗的机会，完全没有平时那种傻呼呼的迷糊样，刚进门龙马就看到跪在地上，把自己整个缩成一团，正趴在地上啜泣的幸村精市。  
“操你，切原！”龙马对着门用英文怒骂。切原平时英文很烂，但脏话他还是听得懂一些的：“别怕，越前，部长那么爱你是不会伤害你的！”  
龙马拧了两下门把手，门纹丝不动，他气的又骂了长长的一串，这下骂完后，门外毫无动静，后面的哭声倒是止住了。龙马转过身，发现幸村已经坐起来，正抓着床沿，怯生生地望着他，眼睛鼻子红通通的，鼻涕眼泪还挂在脸上，委屈巴巴的跟个小兔子似的，见龙马看着他，他胡乱的抹了一把，把小兔子似的脸抹成了个花猫，还勉强在这花猫脸上挤出一个比哭要难看多的微笑来取悦龙马。  
龙马看不下去了：“你还是哭吧，前辈。”  
幸村的嘴立刻垮了下去，豆子大的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来，把自己缩在床边的角落里，说：“对不起，龙马，对不起，我错了，是我不好，你别离开我好不好……”说到这，他说不下去，哭的更厉害了，看上去可怜兮兮的。龙马面对这样的幸村，不知该如何是好，一个头两个大，他回忆起去年他发情的时候，那时候他想念幸村的怀抱和幸村的信息素。  
龙马拍拍手，摊开，像哄卡鲁宾一样：“前辈，嗯……精市，过来抱抱。”  
幸村听见这话，眼睛一亮，立刻扑在龙马怀里，贪婪的吸着龙马身上的信息素，鼻涕眼泪直往龙马身上糊。龙马扶着幸村，定睛一看，差点没嫉妒的背过气去。  
一年没见，幸村的身量和肌肉又长了不少。

“你好甜，龙马，我好想要……”  
龙马坐在床上，双眼放空，偶尔揉揉幸村那头湿漉漉的鸢尾花色鬈发，他已经把周围的环境都打量了一遍，幸村的房间整体是棕色的，还有唱片机，歪歪扭扭的桌子上放着课本、笔记本、几本画册、速写本还有一些网球相关的书籍，乱七八糟的，像是被什么人撞倒过。倒在地上的画架上还有一副只勾了轮廓的人物画像，颜料管和颜料都撒在地上，地上还有两个大塑料袋，袋口解开，一些能量棒和瓶装水散在外面，龙马想下床翻一翻有没有避孕药。  
幸村抱着他，把头埋在他的胸膛上，他的下体早被他自己解了出来，正昂然的屹立着，上面吐着一股股透明粘稠的爱液，空气里的信息素被混了几层麝香味。刚才幸村强迫他撸了两下，又和他交换了一个满是鼻涕眼泪，又咸又黏糊的吻。  
他妈的。  
“不要，前辈，呃……”龙马纠结着说，搜肠刮肚地想着拒绝的话，他并不算很好受，但一切都是在他控制的范围。他现在可以控制，那时候的幸村也可以控制，既然如此，为什么幸村那时还要操他？  
幸村抬起头，眼眶又涌出泪水，正顺着脸颊无声的滑落，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着：“龙马是不想要我了吗？肯定是的……毕竟龙马，龙马一开始就不想呆在我身边，全国大赛结束后就飞美国了……”他的声音绷得紧紧的，眼泪涌的更多了，俊秀的眉间满是被泪水洗涤的哀愁，那张哭泣和悲伤浸泡过的脸反而更漂亮，更惹人心疼，看的龙马心都化了，龙马手忙脚乱的扯过他的外套袖口，给幸村拭眼泪，别扭着说：“幸村前辈别哭了，我没有不想呆你身边。”但想起去年噩梦般的集训，龙马的心又硬了点回来。  
该死的。  
幸村噗嗤一下笑了，拉过龙马的手，把指尖放在唇边亲吻着，“龙马真可爱，以前也这么可爱，”他用紫罗兰色的眼睛眷念地望着龙马，泪中带笑，又像是透过龙马在回忆什么，龙马有一瞬间还以为幸村要清醒过来了，可下一秒幸村的眼泪又簌簌的落下了，如秋日落叶，他哭着控诉道：“可是龙马从来不这样对我——”  
“……什么？”  
“龙马从来不主动看我……”  
“……没，我会……”  
“你不会！”幸村抽噎一声，语气激动起来，“你会看手冢——”  
“——那是我部长。”  
“德川，明明我是他双打搭档我那时也在，——”  
“……他帮过我。”  
“平等院凤凰，——”  
“……我想打败他。”  
“还有越前龙雅……”  
“他是我哥哥！”龙马觉得幸村不可理喻，这是在吃醋吗？之前怎么没看出来。在幸村标记他之前，他俩除了拌嘴就是虚伪的客套，有时候他想缓和一下他们之间奇怪的气氛，却总是被幸村找借口避开，在龙马看来，幸村才是不愿意正眼瞧他的那个。  
“……还会和真田有说有笑呢，可龙马从来没对我这样……”  
所以这就是真田被揍的这么狠的原因，龙马明白了。真田也是一个alpha。  
“因为我和他都待过败者训练营……”龙马住嘴了，从幸村的表情上看，他又说错话了，幸村看上去像是受到了天大的伤害：“所以你喜欢他吗，因为都和他待过败者训练营？——”  
“怎么可能！”  
“因为他，所以你才那么讨厌我，才不想看到我，是这样吗，龙马，是吗？赤也一直说你和真田的关系很好，我还不相信，看来是真的了，龙马，所以你才想离开我吗？……”  
他妈的，该死的切原赤也，对于这个omega，龙马再也没有任何怜香惜玉的心情了，等他熬过了这几天，他一定要找机会把切原的脑袋摁到地上，估计到时真田和他的想法会不谋而合。  
现在的当务之急，是得先解决幸村的——alpha发情期，估计到时会这么叫，但哄哭泣的幸村精市完全超出了龙马的认知范围。  
“所以，所以龙马全国大赛后回美国，一直躲着我，不看我，不想被我标记，对我标记你那么生气，标记后就离开我，原来都是因为真田？我还以为是手冢——”  
“不是！”龙马忍无可忍，幸村睁大眼，紫罗兰色的眼睛水汪汪的，看起来被龙马这声给吓着了。龙马怕他待会又哭出来，赶忙抱住他，像哄卡鲁宾那样拍打着他的背阔肌：“乖，精市，我和真田之间什么也没有……嘘，嘘，没事的，我和真田之间什么也没有，——”  
幸村在龙马肩膀上嗯了一声，看来对龙马这套还是相当受用。龙马刚松了一口气，就听见幸村哑着声问：“你还恨着我吗，对于我标记你这件事？”  
他还恨着幸村吗？其实龙马也不知道。他去年陷入了对幸村狂热的迷恋，就像玻璃一样，等龙雅打碎后，他也说不清他对幸村到底是什么感情，他对他的渴望和思恋是不是出于omega对alpha天然的依赖与服从，他从没探究过这个问题，反而是之前幸村那时不时对他若远若近的态度让他不爽了很久。  
他那时只想把幸村抛在脑后。  
“对不起，对不起，”幸村的眼泪润湿了龙马的肩膀，“我不知道该怎么办了，龙马，我要怎么做你才不会离开我，要怎么做你才会看着我？龙马，你是我的爱，我的美，我的灵魂，我的思念，我的希望，我依恋的春日，我想轻柔地吻你，如黄昏在湖面上掠过的蜉蝣，可你流金般的眼眸里只有手冢德川平等院真田还有——”  
又来了，龙马实在听不下去了，他推开幸村，在幸村张口还想说些什么的那刻拉起幸村的衣领吻住他。这可不是什么轻柔的吻，他的吻又深又重，如汽车飞驰一样狠狠地碾过幸村的嘴唇。幸村的手放在龙马的腰上，仰着脸，张开嘴，柔顺的承受了这个吻，眼里星光闪烁，是夜空笼罩的深渊。

立海众人秉着呼吸，惴惴不安地在门外等待。柳计算了三个结果，幸村被越前扔出来的几率高达38％，幸村把越前扔出来的几率是16％，剩下的46％才是他俩携手共度难关。这个几率比众人想象的都低。  
“别！幸村，不要！——”越前在门内喊了声，随后房内安静了，众人的心瞬间提到嗓子眼。门砰的又响了一声，像是什么东西砸到了。  
“完了完了完了完了……”切原快哭了，“连越前那小子也没——”  
仁王捂住切原的嘴，只听见门吱吱呀呀的响了起来，同时伴随的还有越前压抑着的呻吟，alpha和omega交合的气味在空气中散播开来。  
“太好了，我们终于能回家了。”丸井说，大家长舒一口气，同时非常感谢柳提供的抑制剂。  
“嗯，走吧，”柳还在笔记本上奋笔疾书些什么，“今天真是特别的日子，大家都可以得到精市和越前的很多信息，真想再经历这样的一天，大家说是吗？”  
“不！”立海众人说，包括真田。  
“开玩笑的，”柳合上笔记本，“我再也不想经历一遍了。”

“……你让我怎么向别人家交代？——”  
龙马醒来时，听到的便是这一句话，他迷迷糊糊地坐起身，发现有个大约十岁的小女孩正站在一旁看着他，那个女孩有着一头和幸村同样颜色的卷发，穿着黑色吊带裙，左边耳垂上挂着一个银色耳环，眉眼间有些幸村小时候的模样，正嚼着口香糖。  
“你是越前龙马吗？”小女孩问，门外又传来一声怒吼：“去年？！你和他那时才多大！他还是初中生！你呢！你完全可以控制自己！”  
“没关系，”小女孩说，“哥哥在挨爸爸训呢，我也觉得他做的好过分——”  
“——你到现在都没告诉我他是谁！……”  
“越前龙马！”小女孩对门外喊到，门外一片沉寂。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”龙马问。  
“我当然知道了，”她说，“他在家天天又是画你，又是看你比赛录像的，你就算化成灰我都认得。”  
“画？”  
“就这些，”小女孩指了指桌面上那码放的整整齐齐的素描本，“他画了很多你，不过你的信息素甜甜的，你会是我未来嫂子吗？”  
“你怎么敢这么做！你知道这会多麻烦吗！你有尊重过他的意愿，体会过他的感受吗！”幸村父似乎气的不轻。  
“我知道，我有，我努力了，”幸村的声音终于响起，他已经在门外了，“没关系，爸爸，我会处理好这一切的。”  
“你想怎么处理，和他求婚吗？”  
“是。”  
“胡闹！”  
“精市，”一个温柔的女声响起，“你们还年轻，还是孩子啊。”  
“……失陪了，爸爸，妈妈。”  
幸村推开门，他穿着一身白衣黑裤的休闲装，手里提着个纸袋，捧着叠衣服，脸上恹恹的，还存着些哭过的痕迹，但整个人看来又恢复了平时那种疏离又温和的表象了。  
“千代，出去。”幸村说，千代做了个鬼脸，待着没动。  
“出去吧，千代，”幸村揉了揉他妹妹的脑袋，“哥哥想和龙马聊一会儿。”  
“大人的秘密吗？”千代问，“你还没成年。”  
“千代。”幸村叫了一声，随后不做声，只是安静地看着。过了一会儿，千代耸耸肩，离开房间，带上了门。  
幸村坐在床上，把袋子里的东西拿出来，有事后避孕药，信息素抑制项圈，以及一个游戏机，龙马从上面的涂鸦认出这是切原的东西。  
“我不要这个。”龙马推开项圈，幸村抬起眼，有点诧异。  
“这样大家都知道你……”  
“无所谓，他们已经知道了。”  
幸村的喉头滚动了两下，把项圈收回袋子里。“过了多久了？”龙马说，主动打破了他俩之间别扭的沉默。他这几天过的没有一点时间概念，他被幸村拉着交合，体力全靠一点水和能量棒撑着。他觉得自己整个身心已经被幸村精市完全占据了。  
“五天了。”幸村说。龙马心一凉，他错过飞机了。  
幸村踌躇着问：“你那里……还好吗？”  
龙马被他这个问题逗乐了：“你是指我的屁股，还是指我错过飞机，还是衣服上全是你的鼻涕眼泪？是啊，我好得很。”  
他下意识又觉得自己说错话了，他这几天被幸村搞的一惊一乍的，生怕一个不小心就捅破了幸村的泪腺。  
幸村没有哭：“抱歉啊，越前，我给你带了我国一时的衣服，你现在应该和我国一时差不多，晚点我帮你再订张机票吧。”  
“谢了，前辈。”龙马说，两人又陷入了奇怪的沉默中，幸村望着他，紫罗兰色的眼睛里碧波荡漾，龙马垂下眼，望着幸村的嘴唇，他这几天不知道亲了多少次幸村的这个部位，说幸村对他没有影响是不可能的。  
“我记得这几天发生了什么，”幸村说，他声音轻柔，“我没想到我会变成那样，给你带了那么多困扰。”  
“你给我带来的困扰还不多吗？”龙马不客气地反问。幸村苦笑了一下：“是啊，一直挺多的。”  
他俩又没有说话，幸村低着头，手指捻着被角，龙马撑着头，看着幸村白皙的手指，这个男人经历了那么多烈日，却没晒黑多少。  
“我那时候……说了很多话，”幸村顿了顿，“一些不该说的话。”  
“什么话，”龙马问，“是对去年感到抱歉，喜欢我，还是结婚？你喜欢我为什么还要那样对我？”  
“你知道我向来看中结果。”幸村说。  
“我知道，为什么？”  
幸村深深地看了龙马一眼：“我很在意你，龙马，”幸村叹口气，“但你的目光永远在别人身上，我只想让你多注意一下我。”  
龙马非常震惊：“所以你故意让我发情，标记我，再把我的发情热延长几乎两个星期。”  
“没错。”  
“混账。”  
幸村闭上眼睛。  
“我是。”幸村说，因为之前哭过的关系，他说话时还带着浓重的鼻音。  
“我还以为你很讨厌我，”龙马说，“你那时在报复我。”  
“我不想你只把我当个工具人，”幸村说，“我不知道该怎么办。”  
“什么？”  
“不标记你的话，你到时候还是能与别人在一起，”幸村解释说，“我就是你的一根自慰棒。”  
“……你觉得我会和别人做爱。”  
“嗯，”幸村说，“你不喜欢我。”  
“我没想过和别人做爱。”龙马说，“我还想继续进军职业网球，不想被标记，不想早结婚。”  
“你被我标记了。”  
“嗯。”龙马抬着他的猫一样的圆眼睛望着幸村，幸村正垂着眼看他，眼里写满了不舍与失落，看的龙马的心忍不住一揪。  
“我彻底输了，龙马，”幸村说，语气飘渺，嘴上衔着抹悲凉的笑容，目光是散的，“在你面前，我从未赢过。”  
他把衣服摊开，那是立海大网球部曾经的正选队服，他一边将衣服往龙马身上比划，一边说：“你的衣服我已经洗了，但还没干，这件虽然已经旧了，但料子还是很舒服，可以穿着回东京，你先休息吧，龙马，休息好了告诉我，我到时送你回——”  
“喂，前辈，”龙马打断他，“你还没向我求婚呢。”  
幸村的动作顿住了，他的目光重新汇聚在了龙马身上。  
“你不是……讨厌我，不想和我在一起吗，龙马？”  
“我不讨厌你，”龙马说，“也没不喜欢你，只是你总是很喜欢揣测我的想法，并按你的方式去对付它啊，前辈，你明明可以问出来。”  
幸村攥紧衣服，嘴唇微微颤抖着，龙马说的话似乎一句也没听进去。  
“我爱你，我爱你。”幸村梦呓般说了两句，又忽然清醒过来，龙马差点以为幸村又会像之前那样号啕大哭了。但幸村没有，他放下衣服，拉过龙马的手，摩挲着龙马的无名指：“我爱你，龙马，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“不。”龙马说，幸村的眼神黯淡了。  
“我要到25岁。”龙马补充道。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
幸村的脸上重新焕发出光彩，他抬起头，望着天花板。“你不会又要哭了吧，前辈。”龙马故意问，幸村摇摇头。  
“我只是太高兴了。”幸村温和地说，声音里还带着点泣音。龙马拉着幸村的手，幸村的手和他一样，都有一层薄薄的茧子。  
“你哭了，前辈。”  
“没有。”  
“你真的哭了。”  
“真的没有。”  
“你还差得远呢，前辈。”  
“……是啊，龙马。”  
“以后不许再折磨我。”  
“再也不会了。”  
龙马抱住幸村，把自己浸在幸村的怀抱，像是浸在了童年记忆中的那片海。不知怎的，他回忆起他国一去医院包扎时的场景，当时他被球拍的断面划伤，疼的够呛，忽然，他以为自己闻到了一股鲜花的幽香，顺着香味望过去，他望见了一抹鸢尾花般的紫色。

end

番外（第一人称）

我坐在越前家门前的台阶上，把冰袋放下来，淤青带来的疼痛仍在我眉边跳跃，提醒我刚才越前龙雅揍的那一拳多么有力，他对我是有多么愤怒。等我从头晕中恢复过来，就见着龙马冲上前，揪住龙雅的衣领，把他哥哥顶在一棵柳橙树下。金色的夕阳倾洒在他身上，就像他琥珀色眼睛里燃烧的那圈怒火，那是一圈金轮，是他自身铸就的一枚金箭头，很久以前，我就被这支金箭射中了，为此饱受相思之苦，彻夜难眠。  
不过那时候的我并不知道这是思念，我当时不满他已经有很长一段时间了，他是那个将我从顶点扯下来，让我品尝到失败滋味的人。龙马更钟爱强者，我存在的价值就是一个被他打败过的部长，他的视线从来不在我身上停留，他会去寻求更远的目标，除非我能再次把他重新、彻底踩在脚下，成为最顶尖的那个人。  
但被他打败的滋味并没有那么难受，那场失败让我在病痛过后焦虑又紧张的心态反而平和很多。  
“龙雅就这样，只关心他弟弟。”越前南次郎在一旁解释道。  
我知道，我当然知道，不然越前龙雅也不会在我踏进来的那瞬间把我揍翻在地。16岁那年，我将龙马强行标记了，之间断断续续的纠缠了一段时间，终成眷属。越前龙雅为此对我恨之入骨，他一直认为这件事从头到尾是我安排的。  
他猜的没错，可这其实超出了我对未来的规划，在我设想里，我和龙马之间那件事会在我人生的第二个阶段，也就是我彻底成年，并在职业网坛真正立足的那段时期，我和他目前都过于年轻了。  
但我并不想错过他，我也不可能错过他。  
“你就是那个标记了我可爱儿子的家伙？”南次郎说，“你长的不像是标记人的，倒和龙马像是一个性别的。”  
我压抑内心翻涌的厌恶，冲他微笑。他一定是故意的，我从这隐隐弥漫的敌意和威士忌味道的硝烟气中就能感受得出来。南次郎是一位alpha，我踏进越前家，就是踏进了他的领地，他并没有表现出来的那么欢迎我，说不定越前龙雅的那一拳正投他所好呢。  
“很多人这么说。”我随口说着，把注意力放在龙马和他哥哥那。他和他哥哥的吵架进入了白热化的阶段。有意思的是，越前龙雅脸上擦伤的部分和我的淤青部分是一样的。  
“谁允许你碰他的？”我听见龙马问。  
“怎么，小不点儿，你还帮他说话了？你哥哥我早想教训他了！”  
“……龙雅就这样。”南次郎说，声音里坚硬的部分弱了几分。我深吸一口气。  
“没关系，”我指了指自己的淤青，“应该的。”  
“幸村前辈是我的人，他怎样还轮不到你说话！”龙马看起来也被激怒了，“你还差得远呢！”  
越前龙雅没有回话，他瞪着龙马，眼眶泛红，胸膛剧烈起伏着，让我产生一种错觉：若越前龙雅不是beta，而是alpha，那他就是我的首要情敌。  
“你的人，明明是——”他顿了顿，在龙马充满怒气，颇具威慑力的瞪视下，勉强换了一种说法，看起来已经有点自暴自弃了，说：“幸村他有什么好？”  
龙马冷笑一声：“爽。”  
冰袋从我手里滑在地上，我慌忙将它捞起来，抬起头时，南次郎坐在我身边，摸着他下巴稀稀拉拉的胡渣，那探究的目光打量的我浑身发痒，那股硝烟弥漫的威士忌味道倒是消去了些。  
“能让你爽的人多了去了！”  
“他能让我他妈爽翻天！明白吗！”龙马怒吼，把他哥哥的衣领揪的更紧了，“从去年圣诞节开始你就说个不停，你凭什么管我那么多！”  
“凭什么？”越前龙雅怒极反笑，“凭我几把比你大，小、不、点、儿。”  
“和一个Omega比几把大小，”龙马轻蔑地说，“你好幼稚，比幸村还幼稚——”  
我已经不敢听下去了，我强迫自己望着流光溢彩的晚霞和不远处的金橘色大海。龙马说过我像那片海，他很喜欢靠在我怀里玩游戏、看网球赛或听我读点什么。我很惊讶，我以为我会更像我家的花园，或者是什么尖锐冰冷的东西，比如一把武士刀之类的。真田就是一棵雪松，还带着他家道馆竹木的气息。而龙马给我的感觉则是甜美中又带点清新的酸涩，是青橘、是初桃、是蜂蜜牛奶、还有他常喝的葡萄味汽水，他能让我想到很多美好的东西。  
“那啥，年轻人，和大叔说一下呗，”南次郎用手肘捅了捅我的手臂，“你和我儿子关灯的夜生活是怎样的。”  
我望向他，他神情促狭，眼神却清澈明亮，并没有他表情上那股油腻猥琐的感觉。他这是在试探我。  
因此我选择了一个折中的回答：“我有发情期。”  
他神情松弛下来，好奇一下子从他脸上消失了：“难怪我儿子会喜欢，你们这是双向的。”  
“我也喜欢他，”我说，“我只喜欢他。”  
“我老了，你们年轻人之间轰轰烈烈的感情生活我根本不想管，”南次郎翘着脚，“只是你们都——”  
“太年轻，太冲动。”我补充道。  
“知道就好。”  
我垂着头，冰袋已经化了一部分，在我手上湿淋淋的滴着水。我想起那一天，那个让我确定龙马性别的一天，我轻松赢得比赛，太轻松了，仿佛对面的不是什么越前龙马，而是哪个十岁的小男孩。比赛结束后，我和龙马隔网相望，他惨白的嘴唇颤抖着，眼神迷离，琥珀色的眼睛里晃着金黄色的酒液，脸上泛着不正常的红晕，属于omega那股让我脑壳发热、血液倒流的甜美信息素从他身上弥漫开来。我抱住他，把我汗液里的信息素抹在他身上，想为他争取一点获取抑制剂的时间。还不到时候，我那时候一直这么告诉自己，可待在他身边，泡在他信息素里，这个声音在我耳边越来越微弱，取而代之的更多是天性和不正常的狂喜，那股空虚与渴望将被填满的满足一直在我心中涌动着：龙马会是属于我幸村精市的人，他琥珀般的双眼将在我身上流连忘返。  
我为此欣喜若狂。  
“我没控制好自己，”我试着说，“但我没有冲动过，我知道我要做什么。”  
这听起来是在为自己辩解什么，我或许不该这么说。南次郎耸耸肩，用身体语言表示了他对此的不信任，他身上那股痞气和越前龙雅很相似，难怪龙马一直不满地说他们才是真正的父子。实际上越前南次郎是越前龙雅的叔叔。  
龙马已经结束了和他哥哥的争执，来到我面前，余怒未消。越前龙雅整着衣领，揉着脖子，眼睛一点也不往我这边看，仿佛我是一阵风，是地上的沙砾。  
“对不起，”龙马生硬地说，拉过我的脸，观察了一下我脸上的淤青，“我哥哥经常说很过分的话。”  
我望着他的眼睛，太阳落在他眼睛里，扫去了从我踏进来开始一直在心头萦绕的所有阴霾。  
“你别放在心上。”他又加了一句。我忍不住笑了，拉住他的手，他的手上有一个红印子，是来自他哥哥衣领的。  
“不会的。”我说，把它放心上了。他注视了我一会儿，眼里的怒气消散了。  
“你会的，”龙马说，“别和他一样过分，不然我连你一块揍。”  
南次郎在一旁吹着口哨，摇着头，摊开了藏在报纸里的杂志，我看了一眼，上面全是穿着暴露，搔首弄姿的女郎。“看看，你喜欢哪一个？”他问我。这下，网球巨星越前南次郎在我心中彻底陨落了。  
“我不看这些杂志。”我硬着头皮说。  
“龙马喜欢这个——”他指着一个深栗色头发、皮肤苍白的女郎。  
“没有！”龙马的耳朵红了。  
“你有，青少年，”他说，“我每次翻开你都看她好几次——”  
他转过头，端详了我好几秒，露出恍然大悟的神情。  
“难怪他那么喜欢你。”他说。龙马攥紧了我的手。  
“妈妈！”他冲屋子里高声喊道，南次郎赶紧捂着他的嘴，把杂志往越前龙雅那边一扔，越前龙雅倚在树下，接过杂志，往外套里一藏。越前伦子从厨房里出来，她有一所律师事务所，是一名非常能干的女性。南次郎见到她，身上原本还有的一点嚣张气焰全部消失了。  
“杂志呢？”她向南次郎伸出手。南次郎松开龙马，脸上苦兮兮的。伦子不为所动。  
“他埋了很多在后面花园里。”龙马趁机说，伦子扯过南次郎，不顾南次郎的惨叫，把他后花园拉。  
我实在忍不住，和龙马偷偷笑成一团，他窝在我怀里，像他养的那只猫，因为爆笑，他肩膀耸动。我低下头亲了亲他的发丝，尝到了那股甜蜜的味道。一道锋利的视线落在我脸上，我抱着龙马，顺着这道视线，望见了龙雅，他抛着个柳橙，对我竖起一个中指。  
去你妈的，幸村。他用口型说。  
很好，越前龙雅。  
我把龙马从怀里捞起来，吻住他，汲取他身上香甜的气息，他有些惊讶，但还是热情的回应了这个吻。透过余光，我看见龙雅咬了一口柳橙，从树下离开了。我把他气的够呛。  
他们都不明白，我和龙马很早以前就交融在一起了，从那场日本国中全国大赛的决赛开始，我和龙马的生命轨迹便交缠起来，像一团纠结不清的毛线球，扭成一股的藤蔓。龙马，我的爱、我的光、我的希望，他永远能在我被黑暗纠缠，绝望吞噬的时候，把我从泥潭里拉出来。  
因此，对于强行标记他这件事，我一点儿也不后悔。  
end


End file.
